


ghost hunting squad

by seeley



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeley/pseuds/seeley
Summary: Small mountain towns, misty forests, cryptids lurking behind ancient oak trees, roadside motels.AKA, I wanted somewhere to keep my ideas for these characters until I work out a plot.





	ghost hunting squad

It was the first day of summer break, and Steven was alone in the house.

He sat on the floor of his bedroom with his back pressed against the side of the bed. One arm rested against his raised knee, keys dangling from his fingers. A dangerous temptation. He stared through them. Music from his stereo poured out of the speakers, filling the room with electric adrenaline. He felt too big for his body. He needed to do something. His fingers thrummed with excess energy. He wanted to punch something.

His mother was supposed to be home an hour ago. He didn’t feel like wondering what the implications of her absence were.

A breeze wafted through the open window, bringing the scent of petrichor and moss into the room. A sense of calm in the middle of a hurricane. He tried to cling to it. Tried to let the damp air roll over him and clear his mind.

It didn’t work.

He should have gone to Noah’s house. He knew for a fact Noah was home because Noah texted him ten minutes ago asking him if he wanted to watch a James Bond marathon. Steven didn’t answer. He should have, but he wouldn’t. Couldn’t bring himself to open the message. He felt shitty. Then again, he hardly ever responded to texts so Noah already knew Steven was going to blow him off.

The itch for an endless stretch of pavement, pulsing music, roaring engines, baggies of powder grew.

His phone buzzed. Steven knew it was a follow up message from Noah, but picked it up anyway. Edwin’s name flashed across the screen instead. Steven unlocked his phone.

6:17 p.m. - Edwin  
_I’m going to set my history binder on fire_

It wasn’t an invitation, but Steven knew it was one anyway. Edwin wouldn’t have texted him otherwise.

Steven didn’t bother responding. He shoved his feet into his shoes, grabbed his book bag, and walked out the door. The itch didn’t disappear, but it quieted.


End file.
